Applejack (Jappleack)
Applejack (also known as "Jappleack"), voiced by Max Gilardi, is an earth pony who has an extreme craving for apples, and is the only main character from the real show who has the same cutie mark as in the actual show (which is three apples). History Applejack was first shown eating apples out of a wooden tub, telling the audience that she sure does love them. Twilight Sparkle then comes up to her, and tells her that she can't eat them all. Applejack replied to Twilight by saying that she could, and began digging into the tub, much to the unicorn's amazement. As she continued eating the apples in goofy ways, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie showed up one by one and started cheering her on as well. Just as Applejack finished the entire tub, a stoned Spike (with pink eyes) walked up to her, said that she's crazy, and snickers to himself. This, for some reason, made Applejack go insane as she kicked Spike into a tree, demanded for more apples, grabbed a new tub full of them in panic (as she threw the empty one aside, causing it to hit Spike), and started to quickly eat them all at once (as friends watched, speechless). Suddenly, Applejack started to see a dark void with apples floating all around her, which causes her to stop eating. She then started to go through the void, as her head suddenly turns into an apple (with her face still on it). In the real world, however, it turned out that Applejack had really just put herself in a coma, and was having a stroke as well. All of her friends gathered around to see what had happened, as Spike asked her if she was alright. Applejack responded to that question by having an apple slowly come up her throat and falling out of her mouth, making him think that she was going to be fine. After Twilight closed the episode by saying, "Let me tell'ya. That pony sure does love apples," Applejack suddenly snapped out of it, looked at the almost-digests apple next to her, and took a bite of it. Applejack made a brief appearance in SHED.MOV in Spike's flashback of the high school prom. In it, she was shown as one of the crowd members who was laughing at Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dumped a bucket of blood on her. After all of the events in the Ask Jappleack Tumblr (see next header), Applejack was transported back to her deminsion just when Rainbow Dash was in the hospital after her epic fight as Rainbow-Titan. She tried to tell her friends all about her adventure of how saved the entire multiverse, but sadly, no one seemed to care. However, despite that small bit of cruelty, Applejack was happy that everyone was back together as she joins in the group hug. She also ended the episode by eating every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, proving to her friends, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearences Jappleack was shown threatening Ashleigh Ball (the actual voice of herself and Rainbow Dash in the real show) with a bat after she said her catchphrase, "Fuck/forget you, I can eat all these apples!" Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Ask Jappleack Applejack also had her own Tumblr account, called Ask Jappleack. This is the reason why she wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV episodes. The Tumblr mostly showed Applejack (in which she calls herself "Jappleack") answering many questions about apples, and also revealing that she, for some reason, used to have a huge hatred for her younger sister, Applebloom. Eventually, a comment soon told Jappleack to stop hating Applebloom and love her, and Jappleack did what the comment said as she was then shown reconciling with her. She later stated that she's glad that she was nice to Applebloom, and that didn't know what to do if anything ever happened to her. Sadly, after Applebloom's death, Jappleack was put in a great depression, which got worse over a long period of time. She even attempted to eat a pear, which caused her to freak out as she was shown taking a shower afterwards. While she was taking the shower, Jappleack began to see the same vision of apples floating around her from APPLE.MOV, and ate another tub full of them in an attempt to reach it again. However, it resulted with her falling into a coma once again. Her older brother, Big Macintosh, and grandmother, Granny Smith, then took her to the hospital, and were shown speaking with the doctor. While they were talking, it was shown that Jappleack was getting closer and closer to the void of apples. Just as she was about to reach them, she suddenly woke up; yelling that she wants to go back to sleep because she was so close. Once Jappleack came home, Big Macintosh saw that she was about to eat the apples again, and tried to stop her because he doesn't want to lose her like Applebloom. Jappleack tried to tell her brother that this might be the most important thing she's ever done, but he told her that she was asleep for a week and a half the last time she did it. She finally said that the apples aren't putting her to sleep; they're trying to wake her up. After thinking it over, Big Mac finally gave in, and told Jappleack that he thinks she's making the right decision if it's that important to her. Jappleack then said good-bye to her brother, took a bite out of the apple he gave her, and began to go through the void once again. When Jappleack woke up she found out that the void had sent to another Ponyville; Ponyville Prime (which is the actual Ponyville from the real show). When she saw the actual version of her farm, she got knocked out by the actual Applejack, who (thinking that she was an imposter of herself) tied her up in a chair, called for the actual version of Twilight Sparkle to show her what just happened, and suddenly turned "Ask Jappleack" to "Ask Applejack". Twilight and Applejack then took Jappleack into the barn and talked about the whole situation. When Jappleack woke up, Twilight explained to her that, on October 10, 2010, many planes (various pony ask blogs) sprang up in emulation of Equestria Prime. She also explained that Jappleack is an anomaly, unlike any other Applejack's, and that her divergent culture, combined with the code of the apples from her world, along with the large amounts she ate, is what flung her consciousness from her world to Equestria Prime. Although, according to Twilight's calculations, it should have just jumped her in the void between planes. With all of that explained, Applejack and Twilight untied Jappleack and told her that she has to stay here in Ponyville Prime since the apples here won't have the same effect as the ones where she came from. Jappleack, however, thought it would be for the best since Discord's been wrecking havoc in her Ponyville for a while now (and that her friends can't do anything about it since they're complete psychopathic idiots). She also stated that there's not much of a life for her back there since her sister and a couple of her friends died. Later on, Applejack comforted Jappleack by saying that she needs to have faith, and that she'll love living in the Ponyville where she lives because the ponies there don't say swear words, enslave Mexicans, or cut other ponies up in their shed. To make things better, Applejack let Jappleack meet the actual version of Applebloom, and got a big hug from her. Jappleack soon told Twilight all about the apples talking to her and they both realized that the universes are disappearing, so Twilight sent Jappleack to see what was going on by setting her up to a universal device. While she was there, she met Appelox, a monster made of apples who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor (who arrived in MAGIC.MOV) to destroy her Ponyville. Jappleack woke up screaming and was too stunned to tell Twilight what she saw. When she was able to tell them, Twilight and Applejack were arguing about the entire situation. Jappleack stopped the argument by saying that she can eat him. Just like in the original video, Twilight told her that she can't eat Appelox and Jappleack responded by reprising her famous line. When Applejack met Jappleack meditating on a hill, she told her told she doesn't know what to tell Applebloom about this and freaked out. Jappleack calmed Applejack by saying, "A very wise pony said something to me once. Faith, Applejack, you need to have faith." Appelox was soon coming closer and Jappleack then told her new friends that she had to leave. So they put Jappleack in a barrel on a seesaw. Before Jappleack left, she said good-bye to her "new" sister and she got launched into the air. Jappleack started entering the void, while remembering the last moment she had with the Applebloom in her universe, when she hugged her. Jappleack got closer to Appelox opening her mouth so wide that his entire head could fit in it. She then took a gigantic bite, causing her to fall out of the void. Luckily, she was saved by Twilus, the holy titan of magic, who told her that she was free after Appelox was killed. She also told her that because of this, her sister was still alive and and that she was in another universe. Jappleack returned to Ponyville Prime and was now about to leave by using a portal that appeared after she ate Appelox. She said good-bye to her two new friends and went through the portal. Jappleack: Appilogue Jappleack finally ended her Tumblr by writing a letter to Princess Celestia (who probably came back to life after Rainbow Dash performed her time-reversing sonic rainboom), while laying underneath a tree with Applebloom (who just came back to life, also due to the sonic rainboom) by her side. When Jappleack finished her letter, Applebloom asked her to tell her the story of her adventure again. Jappleack responed by telling her that three times is enough and then asked her to get her an apple. Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater and doesn't share her apples with anyone. *Applejack in MLP: FiM cares for her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister, until before SHED.MOV. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats different kinds of apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only eats red apples. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats regularly, while Applejack in PONY.MOV eats gluttonously. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats other food besides apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only likes to eat apples (even though in the Ask Jappleack story, she ate a pear). *Applejack in MLP: FiM appears in most episodes, while Applejack in PONY.MOV appears in a few episodes. *Applejack in MLP: FiM has her hair done in a ponytail, while Applejack in PONY.MOV lost her ponytail until the end of SWAG.MOV. *Applejack in MLP: FiM doesn't grow fingers out of her hooves, while Applejack in PONY.MOV once grew fingers out of her hooves to obtain hands when she shrugged. *NOTE: Both Applejack opposites met each other in the "Ask Jappleack" story arc. *In MLP: FiM is cute and friendly, while in PONY MOV she's ugly and rude Relationship * Their cutie mark is both three apples. * They speak with a Western accent. * They both eat apples. * They're both orange. * They both have blonde hair. * They both wear a brown cowboy hat. Gallery Mlfw944 aapljack.png|Applejack licking an apple. Skeeny.png|Applejack puts her face in the entire apple barrel. Applez.png|Applejack starts to enter the void. Whoisnf.png|Jappleack introduces everyone to Gilda, until Gilda gets killed by a Nyan Rainbow Dash. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Applejack and her friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Applejack starts eating apples all over again. Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Apple Family Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks